


Purr

by plump_thighs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plump_thighs/pseuds/plump_thighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always made a noise when she was content. A quiet little rolling, breathy hum that let Karkat know things were going okay, at least for the moment. It was nice, it was even comforting. But most of all, it was annoying as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purr

She always made a noise when she was content. A quiet little rolling, breathy hum that let Karkat know things were going okay, at least for the moment. It was nice, he liked reassurance, he liked a little something telling him he was getting it right. It was even comforting. Above all, however, it was annoying as hell.

Her breath thrummed in her chest and throat every time he let her touch his hand or even, when she was lucky or too quick to be caught, kiss his cheek. It was about the same time he'd feel the heat of his own blood on his neck, and push his chin in towards his chest to cover up any scarlet tinge that settled on the grey skin, even for a second.

Of course, it was never noticeable if it did, but Karkat was stuck in his ways at a tender age, and that included a quiet panic every now and then.

"Would you stop making that noise?" He tutted, and Nepeta looked over with wide eyes that looked slightly too big for her face, much like a kitten. She continued to walk and let their hands swing between them. Or rather, she made them swing. Karkat wasn't quite sure why she had taken a liking to holding hands in the first place, never mind feeling the need to rock their arms back and forth. It was uncomfortable, and took up energy, but he supposed that was a good thing, because otherwise, he'd never be able to tire her.

"What noise?" She asked innocently. Her voice always curled like a bowl on tiles, high and ringing.

"That…" He paused and grimaced, realising he had no idea what to call it, and giving his chin another little tug downwards, going warm at what he was about to do. He sighed and rolled his tongue behind his teeth, hoping she'd understand. Nepeta stopped to stare at him for a long moment and giggled nervously when he turned away, scowling.

"Oh. I do that?"

"Yes," he insisted. "It's absurd."

"Absurd?" She repeated, the sound furling on her tongue as she tugged his fingers and prowled onward again, starting their swing back up. He didn't move so easily anymore, frowning with his head down. "Don't," she requested softly, hopefully, and reaching a hand up to his chin to raise it to meet his eyes. "You're so warm!" She told him, her usual tone resurfacing, surprised as she was. "Do you have a tem _purr_ a-"

"Tempurrature," he interrupted, nodding, just so she wouldn't get another one in. "Humorous wordplay, you are a genius."

She grinned a wide toothy grin, running a cool hand over his face anyway, although he protested. "You mean word _purr_ -lay?" She suggested.

"No." Karkat shook his head adamantly and stretched up to take her hand again, giving it a tentative, embarrassed swing, to see if it would distract her.

"Are you sure?" She checked, unable to stop her fingers gripping into his and making the action bigger, more playful, not so stiff and stuffy.

"Positive."

Nepeta's wide eyes brightened as she took the quick opportunity to lean forward and plant her lips on his, very quickly indeed, but purposefully, marching forward with determination before he could complain or get that horrible warm way again.

"Did you mean _paws_ itive?" She asked, noticing Karkat was in silence beside her.

He met her eye and softened so very, very, slightly.

"No."


End file.
